Innocent
by Elro
Summary: Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé." Peut être parce qu'on ne l'a pas cherché au bon endroit. ONE SHOT, SPOILER T5


**Salut à tous et toutes. Oui, je ne suis pas censée faire autre chose en ce moment que ma fic (qui n'avance pas beaucoup d'ailleurs) et ma traduction (je pense publier bientôt un nouveau chapitre), mais que voulez vous ?! J'étais confortablement installée dans le train, en train de roupiller (comme d'hab quoi ?!) quand une idée subite m'a réveillée. Enfin, la voilà écrite. J'avais pas le choix, ca m'aurait hantée jusqu'à ce que je le fasse sinon ! Mais, de toute façon, c'est une one-shot, donc, elle n'empiètera pas trop sur mon écriture, quasi inexistante du reste ! ^^**

**L'inévitable Disclaimer : Moi, rien, Rowling tout, tout, tout ! **

**Attention, SPOILER TOME 5 ! (jamais j'aurais cru dire ça ! lol)**

**Et mes remerciements pour Albane, toujours impeccable dans son rôle de meilleure amie et de beta readeuse (il lui manque plus que l'option correcteur orthographique ! lol Non, Bane, pas taper, je t'aime bien quand même !) et ma Cec', Ccilia si vous préférez pour ses conseils avisés et son esprit critique !**

¤¤¤

Je suis innocent._ Innocent_. _Innocent_.

Ce mot résonne dans mon esprit. Innocent ? Moi ? Dans peu de domaines certainement. Mais dans celui ci, oui.

Bien sur, j'ai les mains rouges d'un sang qui n'est pas le mien. Mais pas pour le sang qu'on m'accuse d'avoir fait couler. 

Aurai-je pu faire couler mon propre sang ? Car celui de ma soeur est le mien. Tout comme celui de ma nièce.

Mortes. Toutes les deux. Assassinées. Ma soeur, la première Cracmol de notre longue lignée familiale. La première à épouser un Moldu. Ils ont eu une enfant. Sans pouvoirs.

Bien sur, pour notre famille, elles représentaient la déchéance. Bien sur, il était de mon devoir d'en débarasser mon nom. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Jamais je n'aurai pu le faire. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a osé.

Mais c'est moi qui ai payé. Payé au nom d'une cause que j'ai toujours haï. _Les Mangemorts_. Ils s'en sont pris à mon nom, à mon sang, à ma chair. 

Depuis, je suis en Enfer. A Azkaban. Grace à la gentillesse, à l'impartialité du Ministère. Enfin, si je puis dire. On m'a arrêté au beau milieu de Pré au Lard où j'effectuais une mission pour ma cause. On ne m'a rien expliqué. On ne m'a jamais dit de quel crime j'étais coupable. Croyez le ou non, je l'ai appris par les journaux, le lendemain, alors que j'attendais le verdict de mon jugement. A l'absence d'une quelconque marque sur mon avant bras, le Ministère en a trouvé une preuve de la lacheté, de la perfidie, de l'ignominie des Mangemorts. _Par l'absence de marque, ils ont prouvé que j'étais Mangemort_. Ironique, n'est ce pas ?

Je suis enfermé. Innocent. _Enfermé et innocent_. Mon esprit perd pied peu à peu. La présence des Détraqueurs se fait plus lourde au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Parfois, elle se dissipe. C'est, j'imagine ce qui me permet de tenir. Comme la fois où tous ont quitté Azkaban l'espace de quelques heures. Des rumeurs ont alors circulé. Un membre de l'Ordre aurait trahi. Les Potter seraient morts. J'ignore encore à l'heure actuelle comment de pareilles informations ont pu circuler dans la prison. Seul le nom restait dissimulé. Pas pour longtemps. Quand les Détraqueurs sont revenus avec le prisonnier, son identité s'est propagée à la vitesse de la lumière. _Sirius Black avait trahi_.

Il fut placé dans la cellule qui faisait face à la mienne. Ironie du sort. Je l'ai vu se transformer jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Il n'a jamais su qui j'étais. Je restais dans l'ombre. 

Ma peine à perpétuité m'a permis d'assister à tout ce que faisait Black. Y compris à son évasion. Si je ne le haïssais pas déjà en apprenant qu'il avait trahi, je l'aurais haï à ce moment. J'étais innocent. Il était coupable. Il était libre. J'étais enfermé.

Le temps passant, j'ai tout oublié. Tout s'oublie ici. Le temps surtout. Ai-je passé quelques jours derrière ces barreaux ? Ou quelques années ? Peut être même des décennies ? Mais il aide à réfléchir. Je suis condamné pour la mort de deux de mes proches. Pour lesquelles je suis innocent. Est ce que je paie là pour les autres morts. Celles que j'ai provoquées pour ma cause ? Et pourquoi celle ci n'a pas réagi à mon emprisonnement ? 

Pourtant, Dumbledore sait _tout_. Il aurait du savoir que jamais je n'aurais trahi l'Ordre du Phénix. Peut être que Dumbledore me croit mort ? Pourtant, il sait tout. Il sait tout, mais moi, Caradoc Dearbornje suis _l_. _Innocent et derrière les barreaux_.

¤¤¤

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. C'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris, mais c'est la faute de ma tête ! Elle réfléchit trop, et me fait faire n'importe quoi !**


End file.
